Valentine's Day
by Wolfy1278
Summary: Destiel one shot. It's valentines days and Cas and Dean just got back from a dinner date. In the heat of the moment they decide to have intercourse. Bondage, slight pet play and Dom!sub switch. Male x male.


Dean crashed into his room, lips sealed against Cas'. He pulled off his shirt and then pulled Castiel's shirt off. His trench coat had already been taken off in the hall way and so had his tie. Their lips met each other once more as Dean's hands explored his partners hair and body.

The man pushed the angel onto the bed, smirking down at him. The celestial being knew what was next. Grabbing the gag from the bedside cabinet, Dean tied it around Cas' mouth, suppressing any sounds from exiting. Next, Dean grabbed from under the bed his straps. Cas' eyes lit up as he saw what was happening, his pants started to grow as his member enlarged slightly. Cas took off his pants and underwear eagerly turning onto his stomach. He was on his hands and knees when Dean wrapped the straps around his ankles and wrists, binding him to the bedposts.

By now Dean could see that Cas was almost fully erect. He smirked. Pulling the cat ears from out the draw, he placed them on Cas' head and pulled off his own pants and underwear. Dean was fully erect at the sight of the angel so helpless and defenceless. He seemed so innocent yet arousing. Cas turned to look at Dean, eyes pleading for him to begin.

Using lub and some of his own precum, Dean lubricated Cas' entrance. The touch made the angel moan slightly. Once his cheeks were spread and lubricant was complete, Dean slid inside him.

Cas could feel the large member tear through him, his body lit up like sparks as Dean reached over and began playing with his length. For each steady pump, Cas could feel the man's hands increase speed on the angel's length. Cas moaned, but it was muffled by the gag in his mouth. Dean continued to pound roughly into him, earning the man more moans and groans of pleasure. One of Dean's hands held Cas on the cheek, pinching it and smacking it every now and then, his other hand was on Cas' member, pumping fast and strong as his own length was moving in and out of Cas' body.

It wasn't long until Dean hit the spot that made Cas see stars. His vision blurred as pleasure rolled over him. As the angel moaned, Dean knew he had hit the spot. Angling himself to hit it again, he plunged in, earning another loud muffled moan of pleasure from his lover. Soon after, Cas felt close to climaxing. He looked over his shoulder to alert Dean. The man nodded at his angel. He was close as well. A few seconds later and Dean released his load into the angel, pulling out gently to allow the liquid to flow out.

Cas squirted all over the sheets and on his stomach. Dean bent down and began licking his essence from Cas' entrance, causing more pleasure to roll through his body. It tasted sweet. Dean untied Cas from the bed and pulled the gag off his head. It was his turn now.

Dean lay on his back, arms and legs ready to be bound. Cas retrieved his collar from the cabinet drawers and placed it around Dean's neck. He tightened the collar and tied it to the bed post, limiting the man's head movement. The angel then bound his wrists and ankles to the bedposts, just as Dean had done to him previously.

Using more lubricant, Cas began lining up and lubricating Dean's entrance. The men were both fully erect and ready to go again. The angel slipped his member into the man, tearing him slightly due to his size.

"Oh man.. Cas"

He knew how much it hurt but the pleasure was taking over, he knew Dean would enjoy it. The angel began pumping gently at first before gaining speed. He bent down as he pumped into the man and began kissing his chest and neck. Hands began exploring his body and length. Teasing it at first but then grabbing it roughly in his hand and began pumping that to the same beat as his own length.

This earned him a delightful moan of pleasure. He pumped faster and faster, hitting the spot that caused Dean eyes to glaze over with excitement and more moans escaped his lips. They were both tired and panting but Cas kept going. The angel angled to keep hitting the same spot. It wasn't long before they both needed to climax released his load into the man and Dean's length climaxed in his hand, spreading his essence on both of their chests and Cas' hand. Untying the man, Cas lay next to him, cuddling up to his neck and chest.

"That was good, Cas." Dean's gruff voice exclaimed to the smaller man laying on him.

"You were good too, Dean."

They both chuckled. Hitting the light switch, they both lay in the dark. Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head, hearing his breathing slow down. He was asleep. Dean lay there with the man he loved in his arms. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep.


End file.
